


as friends

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lots of sexual tension, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Swearing and drinking, Unprotected Sex, dominant whiskey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “What if you took his advice? Stop being a chicken and take me on a date then, cowboy.” He raised an eyebrow at you as you teased him, smirk creeping up on your lips, “As friends, of course.”
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	as friends

**Author's Note:**

> another case of me writing content for more source material i haven’t seen this is pedro pascal’s fault

It’s not that you didn’t mind Agent Whiskey’s presence, it’s just that you weren’t expecting him to drop by on a Friday you’d saved for a six pack of beer and some trash tv shows by yourself. You were still excited to spend time with your closest friend, even if that meant he was subjected to mindless reality television and guilty pleasure sitcoms. He’d become one of your closest friends after you relocated to Kentucky for work, saving you from some creep at a bar with what you could’ve swore to be a whip. You’d never let him live it down.

The relationship you two had was complicated to others, especially those at Statesman. It was nonstop flirting and teasing yet the both of you managed to keep it at a platonic level. You knew not to cross the boundary with him after he told you of his high school sweetheart as soon as it was brought up in conversation, and you weren’t interested in a relationship as it is. Everyone else was convinced the two of you were ‘soulmates’ or that you both were ‘made for each other’, despite constant protests from the both of you.

“How the hell do you watch this shit?” Whiskey asked, squinting at the television in confusion and obvious disgust at the subject matter. You nodded toward the almost empty six pack on your coffee table, taking a long swig of beer.

“Like that.” You joked, holding the now half empty bottle up as emphasis. The agent shook his head at you as he took a swig of his own beer, mindlessly stroking his thumb on your legs that were splayed across his lap. “Eggsy was on my case about you again.”

You raised an eyebrow before setting the empty beer bottle on your coffee table. “Oh?”

“Said if he had a dollar for each time I don’t ask you out he could take us both on a date by now.” You chuckled at the sentiment.

“How sweet of him.” You smiled, focusing your attention to the couple on the screen. Deep down you craved that connection with someone but you wouldn’t even entertain the thought of hooking up with a stranger, unless it was someone you trusted. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t ponder the idea of being with Whiskey in that way, but the two of you were so comfortable that you couldn’t let something like that jeopardize what you had now. Even if the sight of his hand on your thigh, as innocent of a gesture as it was (for the both of you, anyway), was causing a heat to pool between your legs. 

“What if you took his advice? Stop being a chicken and take me on a date then, cowboy.” He raised an eyebrow at you as you teased him, smirk creeping up on your lips, “As friends, of course.”

“Absolutely.” He returned your smirk with a wink. Whiskey tried to keep his glances at you to a minimum; as much as he flirted with you at work, he was in your home and still wanted to be a gentlemen. All that went out the window when you opened the door in shorts that barely made it to your mid thigh and an oversized shirt that practically slid off one of your shoulders. Impulses aside, there was a beauty to how effortless you looked that took his breath away. “Afterwards I’d take you back to my place for drinks. As friends, of course.”

“Really now?” You played along as you were used to the frequent flirting and suggestive conversations, shifting your position on the couch. It caused your shirt to ride up and the older male’s eyes to dart to the exposed section of skin and the shorts that had been driving him crazy since he first walked in. “What would happen after drinks?”

His response was to slowly slide his hand up your leg and stopping at the hem of your shorts, sending a shiver up your spine and the heat between your legs to intensify.

“I’d suggest we take things to the bedroom darlin’.” His voice was low as he started to lean closer to you, your heart racing with anticipation. The suggestive banter you two shared on a daily basis did nothing to ease the ever growing sexual tension, and it was about to reach it’s breaking point. His hand slid past your shorts to get a good grip of your ass, maneuvering you into his lap. 

“As friends, of course.” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you two stared each other down, his hands sliding up your sides as he leaned back against the couch. He bit his lip as he took in the scene in front of him; the flustered look on your face, shirt riding up enough to expose those shirt, his erection straining against his pants as he slightly bucked his hips up to meet yours.

“I’d have my way with you until you’re screamin’ my name, baby girl.” You bit your lip as his hand slid past your thigh and into the leg of your shorts, fingertips barely grazing over your clit. “As a friend, of course.” He muttered against your skin as his lips trailed up your neck, fingers starting to work small, slow circles against your clit. He inches his middle finger, then his pointer finger inside of you at a painfully slow pace before removing them completely. You swear you could come at the sight of him licking your juices off his finger, grinding your hips down on him as a response to the pleased groan from the man under you.

Whiskey maneuvered you off his lap into your original position before nestling between your legs, dragging your shorts down and off. He trailed kisses up your inner thigh before his tongue licked his way from your entrance to your clit, earning a gasp and a hair tug from you. The combination of his fingers and tongue was enough to make you writhe around in pleasure, causing him to hold your hips in place with his arm.

“If you don’t stop squirmin’ around like a worm I’ll get the damn whip out” He teased, still working his fingers inside you, “I’d hate to leave a mark on that pretty little ass of yours, baby girl.”

“Is that a challenge?” You breathed out, challenging him with a smirk. He shook his head before circling his tongue around your clit, eyes locked on you. He bucked his hips into the edge of the couch to feel some sort of friction against his cock, groaning at the thought of sliding into you inch by inch, until you’re begging for it. For him.

Your orgasm cuts the conversation short, Whiskey lapping up every last drop as you come down from your high. He’s got a smirk on his face as he kisses up your body until he’s meeting your lips again. You both work to undo his pants as you kiss, shedding the rest of the clothes before he slides into you.

“Goddamn, you feel so fuckin’ good.” He mumbles against your lips. He bottoms out slowly to feel every inch of you, to savor this moment before he picks up his pace and snaps his hips against you. Whiskey’s hands roam all your body as he takes your nipple into his mouth, the noises you make borderline pornographic. He groans at the sight of you as he leans back to hold your hip down with one hand as he fucks you, the thumb of his free hand teasing your clit. He captures your lips in a kiss as he finds his own release, an almost guttural groan escaping his lips.

You pull the blanket that drapes the couch over the both of you, whimpering at the loss of Whiskey’s cock as he pulled out. You settled into each other comfortably as you both sighed in content, the male tracing shapes on your skin under the blanket. “Maybe everyone at Statesman is right.”

“Hmm...” You mumbled, half asleep.

“Maybe they’re right about my feelings for you.” He looked down at you, moving the strand of hair away from your face. “I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time. I just knew I felt somethin’ the moment I saw you.”

“I felt the same thing.” You smiled up at him as you cupped his cheek with your hand, running your thumb along his cheekbone. “I didn’t wanna ruin what we had so I kept my mouth shut.”

“Darlin’ it was ruined as soon as you opened the door in them shorts.” He leaves gentle kisses up your neck and along your jaw, earning a giggle from you.


End file.
